Maybe
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: Kigo. One shot. Shego loves making Kim angry, but she can't figure out why. Maybe the reasons don't matter.


I don't own these characters. Disney does!

Maybe

Shego was not sure why, but she loved making Kim angry. Okay, no, she was sure why, but the reason was bizarre and puzzling in its own right; she thought that the redhead was so hot when she was angry. She was not sure why that was, but dear lord, she loved the way that the slender hero looked when she was upset. There was something sexy about Kim when she was worked up and Shego did everything in her power to make Kim like that; she guessed that the real mystery was why the hell Kim stayed with her because of that.

The pale woman was obnoxious whenever she got the chance to be to Kim. She made sure to never do housework or grocery shopping or even record some of Kim's favorite television programs. All of that and more to just see the fiery little redhead fly off of the handle and start yelling, and best of all, fighting. To her, the hottest thing ever was when Kim attacked her.

She guessed that it was because of how she first became acquainted with Kim. They had started out as foes and she had seriously wanted to kill Kim those first few times, but eventually the redhead grew on her. She was really entertaining, so Shego began to like seeing the hero, even though she knew that the arrival of Kim meant that the plan was foiled and potential jail time was coming her way. But, it was still so much fun and she was a hedonist to the point where she liked fun despite the consequences when Kim showed up.

Now, she was in some twisted relationship with the hero. She believed that it was twisted because she still liked working up the redhead. She enjoyed trying Kim's patience, which was surprising low when it came to the green-skinned female. Kim got pissed easily when it came to the super-powered martial artist; Shego assumed that it was because the redhead let everyone else on the planet walk all over her, so she had to draw the line somewhere. The line was the threshold of their doorway it seemed because Kim hardly ever allowed Shego the privilege that she allotted the rest of the world. Shego was not allowed to walk all over Miss Kim Possible, which actually worked to her advantage considering what she liked.

Maybe it was the glint in Kim's dull olive eyes that Shego took pleasure in seeing, she considered. Maybe it was the expression that she got to witness that no one else got to see; after all, Kim had excellent self-control when everyone else was watching. Sure, she sometimes lost her temper on the outside, but it was very different when she got all fired up at Shego. Maybe it was the way that her perfect eyebrows nearly met over the smallest issues that they hardly discussed. Or maybe it was the way that the corner of her mouth twitched ever-so slightly; it did seem like a beacon that guided Shego in for a kiss whenever it happened.

Who knew the reason? Maybe it was not even important. The main thing was that Shego loved making Kim upset. That was the reason why she had not cleaned the apartment today; she had just added to the crap that was already lying about the place. She could not wait for Kim to come and see the whole mess. The fireworks would be worth the fact that she was currently sitting in her own filth.

Shego was not a fan of dirt and if Kim was not so damn sexy when pissed off, she certainly would have gotten off of her ass and cleaned the place immediately. Instead, she had made sure to use as many dishes as possible, spilled all kinds of snacks throughout the place, and had purposely thrown all of her magazines on the living room floor. Man, Kim was going to explode right through the ceiling when she saw the state of their home.

To make sure that Kim was going to be angry, Shego had also refused to go out and collect the mail. She had broken one of the dining room chairs. Most of all, she had eaten the last of the cookies 'n' cream ice-cream, which was Kim's favorite comfort food at the end of a long day.

Now, one might wonder why Shego had gone out of her way to make such a mess and do such things just to get Kim all flared up. It was perfectly clear to Shego, though. She had not seen Kim infuriated in a long while. Over a month if memory served her correctly and it did. She needed to get the little hero fired up now; she needed to see Kim livid.

Shego knew that people would question her mental state for wanting to get her lover, a person that she truly loved, upset just because she found it sexy. Well, those people just did not know how much of a turn-on it was. Kim was pretty much a sex goddess when she was angry when it came to Shego. But, the pale woman had an odd way of worshipping that goddess, only looking to piss her off more and make her angrier for a longer period of time. It may or may not have been healthy for Kim too.

She suspected that it was healthy for Kim to blow up at her because she just repressed her anger for the rest of the day. It was not like Shego minded when the redhead was vexed and Kim needed to let it out. It worked out for both of them as far as she was concerned. So, she could not wait for the fiery redhead to come in and she knew that would happen soon. Not soon enough as far as she was concerned.

--------------------

Kim sighed as she entered the apartment. She was just glad to be home. Missions and school were a killer combination. Why did she think that she could be a fulltime graduate student and save the world at the same time while trying to land a job? Ah well, she had made her bed, now she would have to lie in it. At least, she could finally relax and then she noticed the state of the apartment.

"Shego!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

Why the hell was it that every time she left Shego in the apartment alone, it looked like a hurricane ripped through the area by the time that she got home? It did not make any sense, especially when she was so certain that Shego was not as dirty as she pretended to be. Shego was often the one that cleaned the apartment up, so why could she not keep it clean when she was alone?

Shego tried her best to not smirk as she met her love at the door. She had gotten her desired affect, but she could keep the affect going if she looked more and more amused as the scream-fest began and continued on. She needed to hold off for a couple of minutes before she could have the nerve to smile at Kim while she was being reprimanded. She stood there and waited for the redhead to begin hollering. Kim did not disappoint and started barking like an angry dog.

Shego was not even listening to what was coming out of Kim's mouth; she hardly ever listened. It was the visual that always had her attention. Maybe it was just something visual about Kim being angry that was so hot. The way the blood flushed her face a bright scarlet, so different compared to when she was embarrassed. Kim flushed a deep crimson when she was embarrassed, which was cute, but her scarlet coloring was drop dead sexy.

Shego just let Kim go on for a few minutes, if only to let the petite hero vent. Then she moved on to make Kim even more upset. She moved in and grabbed the olive-eyed graduate student by the back of the head. She kissed the aggravated adventurer forcefully on the mouth. Kim tried to fight it, of course. She was not in the mood for such activity; she was too busy being pissed.

"Shego!" Kim screeched in pure fury, unknowingly making the green-skinned female want her even more.

If Kim could be rational while at the height of anger with Shego, she would have realized a long time ago that her current state was a turn-on for the super-powered woman. Even before they began dating, Shego showed signs of having such a fetish. She had always seemed to like making Kim upset and the first time that they had done more than fight with each other, she had been so vexed with Shego that she tried to seriously hurt the older woman. Shego had been struggling against it at first, but something inside of her snapped and she just could not take it anymore. She had kissed Kim during that battle. She had to kiss and do so much more to the redhead, who she bet did not even know how hot she was, and the angrier Kim got, the more she had to do to the hero. Maybe it was just that Kim would fight with her when she was angry and she preferred a battling redhead than a lovey-dovey Kimmie.

"Stop it!" Kim ordered Shego as she tried to hold the pale female off to keep the older fighter from kissing her again.

Shego did not comply. She went in for another rough kiss, enjoying the feel and also purposely setting Kim off even more. She wanted to push the redhead to the point of physical battle because that was just the pinnacle sexiness. Kim ready for battle against Shego because she was completely, totally and utterly pissed was pure passion to Shego. It was then that Kim became a sex goddess to the pale woman and she was there to worship the slim redhead. It made her already hot-blood boil. Maybe it was just that Kim was never so fervent unless she was angry and every relationship needed a little spice, especially when Shego was involved.

The redhead snarled as Shego continued to attempt to kiss her. She flung Shego away from her and continued to scream her, but the pale woman kept coming back, determined to get her way. Kim quickly realized that to make Shego listen to her, she would have to make the older female submit to her first. So, she attacked, just liked the moss-hued martial artist wanted.

The couple wrestled for a moment, as if they were old foes again like so many years ago. Maybe it was the feeling of nostalgia that made her get Kim so hyped up, Shego considered. She did not really long for the bad old days when she was a lowly sidekick to a deranged mad scientist and Kim was the savior of the whole world. The fights were the only good thing about back then, but nothing else stood out in her mind. Kim did not fight her like that anymore; she did not fight like the whole world depended on her. Of course, she still fought to win, but it was not the same thing.

Shego eventually pinned Kim against the wall and once again kissed the redhead roughly. She forcefully pressed her body against Kim's smaller form and shoved one of her hands into Kim's shirt. The redhead shouted a protest into the pale woman's mouth, but Shego ignored it. She latched onto the mound that she sought and kneaded the cotton-covered flesh in her palm. Kim moaned, but decided against giving in.

Kim thought that Shego was trying to get out of being in trouble, so she fought with Shego, trying to get the green-skinned woman off of her. Shego recognized the struggle and it made her press harder. She managed to work Kim's bra off while Kim was still trying to get away.

The redhead reserved their positions while Shego was busying pulling her bra away. The super-powered female grunted as her back hit the wall. Kim seemed to think for a moment on what she wanted to do, yell or kiss? She chose the latter and her mouth collided with Shego's lips so quickly that their teeth clicked as they knocked together. She started grabbing for the draw-string on Shego's sweat-shorts; the elder female had been in the house all day and had not bothered in taking off of her pajamas.

Shego was not enjoying the change in the situation because she wanted to be in control. There was a plus too because she knew that if she fought with Kim, the redhead would get angry again. So, the raven-haired woman began fighting back, trying to take charge of the kiss. She continued to massage the flesh that was in her palm, attempting to make Kim cry out.

The slender hero was not about to give in now that she was in control. She yanked away Shego's shorts, which the pale woman noticed immediately. She was not about to let Kim get the better of her and she tore off Kim's shirt with ease. The redhead growled in anger; she liked that shirt and Shego ruined it. The moss-hued woman did not care and tried to force Kim against the other wall. Kim resisted and they tumbled, falling in the hallway. Shego just happened to land on top.

Shego grabbed Kim's arms and tried to pin them to the redhead's sides, but Kim would not let her. The hero wrenched her limbs back and grabbed for Shego's shirt. She began trying to tear the shirt off, but Shego was attempting to stop her. They did all of that without breaking the kiss that they were locked in; they were even still fighting for control over the kiss. Kim won the struggle for the shirt, but Shego managed to get her arms afterwards.

The pale woman held Kim's hands on the floor and broke the kiss. She moved on and began covering Kim's neck with wet kisses. She worked her way down the body underneath her. Kim wiggled, struggling to break free to regain some control over what was going on.

"Stop it, Kimmie. You're only making this harder on yourself," Shego remarked.

"You stop it," Kim snarled. "You're only doing this to get out of trouble."

"Maybe," Shego replied.

Kim frowned and attempted to move her hands. Shego made sure to keep Kim's hands right where she wanted them. She went back to working on Kim, who was still red in the face from her anger. She grunted as she tried to force Shego off of her, but her attempt was in vain because the pale woman had her beat in strength.

Shego busied herself by latching onto the peak of Kim's bare breast. The redhead wiggled more, half-struggling and half-writhing. Maybe that was why she liked making Kim angry because she could resist the pleasure and it was amusing to witness. It was entertaining to watch Kim torment herself by fighting against the ecstasy they both knew that Shego would give her.

Kim began panting because of the delightful mouth working on her. She continued to try to free her hands to go back to fighting. She wanted to remain upset with Shego, but it was hard to do with that wonderful mouth on such sensitive parts of her body. Soon that warm mouth began to make her melt and she started whimpering as tears from the pleasure built in her eyes. Shego smiled to herself, enjoying Kim's reaction, but it was time to make her mad again.

Shego removed her mouth and Kim cried out in disappointment as the attention to her body ceased. Shego loomed over her and smirked right at the younger female. Kim frowned, feeling as if she was being mocked, which was what the green-skinned woman wanted her to think.

"You think this is funny?" Kim demanded to know.

Shego did not respond; she only stared at Kim. Maybe it was the way that her eyebrows came close together when she was angry, Shego considered for the second time. The eyebrows never met, but they practically waved to each other and it was cute. The cuteness managed to add to the hotness.

The pale woman released Kim's hands because she needed her own hands free. The older woman cradled Kim in her arms and Kim tried to resist. Shego took the redhead to their bedroom and eased her down onto their waterbed. Kim continued to try to protest, but Shego kissed her again. The hero tried to push Shego away, but her movements were in vain and she quickly gave into the embrace.

Kim hurriedly yanked Shego out of whatever else she was wearing and Shego removed the rest of Kim's clothing. They shifted from fighting for control over the situation to ripping into each other as if it would be the last time that they were going to touch each other. Maybe that was it, Shego considered. Maybe she got Kim angry, not because Kim was hot, but because eventually it would turn into hot passion when they hit the bed. Kim always gave into the feeling, but if she was angry, she was never passive when it came. So, maybe Shego just liked when the struggle led to, like that Kim was active.


End file.
